


and stand there at the edge of my affection

by watsonbbc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John takes a while to catch on, M/M, Sherlock is logical
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonbbc/pseuds/watsonbbc
Summary: Übersetzung von "and stand there at the edge of my affection" von coloredink"Du hast Liebesbriefe geschrieben," behauptete Sherlock.





	and stand there at the edge of my affection

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and stand there at the edge of my affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187762) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



"John?"

"Mmm?" John hielt sein Rasierritual an. Es war nie gut, scharfe Objekte nah an seiner eigenen Kehle zu haben, wenn Sherlock so in der Badtür stand. "Was?"

"Du hast Liebesbriefe geschrieben," behauptete Sherlock.

"Nicht seit der Mittelschule," sagte John. "Aber ja." Sherlock schien nicht kurz davor zu stehen, wild zu gestikulieren oder zu verkünden, dass bewaffnete Mörder in diesem Moment im Begriff waren, durch das Badfenster zu klettern, also nahm John noch einen Streifen durch den Schaum. Sherlock stand, im Spiegel, an der Tür mit einer nachdenklichen und erwartungsvollen Aura, während er sich mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Lippen tippte.

Endlich fiel Sherlock ein, "Ich benötige deine Assistenz."

John fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über seinen Kiefer. "Wobei?"

"Einem Liebesbrief, natürlich."

John klopfte seine Rasierklinge gegen die Kante des Waschbeckens und wusch sie aus. "Für einen Fall?"

"Nein."

John traf Sherlocks Blick im Spiegel. Sherlock sah verwirrt aus. "Es ist nicht für einen Fall?" Sherlock gab John den Blick, der bedeutete  _Du hast mich das erste Mal ganz wunderbar verstanden; sei nicht schwer von Begriff_. John legte seine Rasierklinge in ihrem Becher ab. "Also ist das für dich. Du... willst, dass ich dir helfe, einen Liebesbrief zu schreiben."

Sherlock verdrehte seine Augen. "Sehr gut, John."

"Wenn du meine Hilfe willst, würde es dir gut tun, nett zu sein," warnte ihn John. Er spritzte etwas Wasser in sein Gesicht. "Warum ich?"

"Du hast das schon mal gemacht," bemerkte Sherlock. "Und es ist nicht so, als würde es irgendjemand anderen geben, den ich fragen könnte."

John wischte sein Gesicht mit einem Handtuch ab und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Sherlock Lestrade oder, Gott helfe ihnen allen, Mycroft bat, ihm dabei zu helfen, einen Liebesbrief zu verfassen. "Alles klar," erlaubte er. "Ein bisschen... naja, ein bisschen Mittelschule, oder? Ein Liebesbrief."

Sherlock stellte sich gerade hin, mit zurückgezogenen Schultern. "Wenn du nicht helfen willst -"

"Nein," sagte John hastig. Er hängte das Handtuch wieder auf. "Ich werde helfen. Nur - gib mir einen Moment, ja? Ich würde gerne zuerst angezogen sein."

\-----

John war sich bewusst, dass Sherlock wirklich ein sehr attraktiver Mann war. Vielleicht nicht vom Äußeren - oh, doch, da gab es die Wangenknochen, die Augen, das rabenschwarze Haar, blah blah blah - aber Sherlock war auf keine konventionelle Art attraktiv, oder? Seine Augen waren zu klein für so ein langes Gesicht, sein Kinn zu spitz, und er sah ungefähr aus wie zwölf. Was ihn so magnetisch machte, war die meisterhafte Art, wie er sich hielt, und die Art, wie er dich ansah, als hätte er dich komplett ausgezogen, um alle Geheimnisse zwischen deinen Poren zu lesen. Vielleicht erzwangen die Augen und die Wangenknochen den ersten Blick, aber seine Stimme, seine charismatische Geringschätzung, war, was den zweiten erzwang.

Aber John hatte in Afghanistan genug aussichtslose Sachen gehabt. Sherlock hatte ihm nein gesagt, an ihrem ersten Essen zusammen, und John hatte ihn zu dieser Zeit nicht einmal anständig angemacht. Also behielt es John für sich, sah Sherlock nicht zu sehr oder zu lange an, flirtete mit Kellnerinnen und Kassiererinnen, und fand Trost in dem Wissen, dass, naja, es wenigstens nicht so war, weil er zu alt, zu arm, zu hässlich war oder eine schlechte Persönlichkeit hatte. Sherlock war einfach nicht interessiert an  _irgendjemandem_. Und wenn John ihn nicht haben konnte, ging Sherlock wenigstens nicht mit jemand anderem irgendwohin.

Es sah so aus, als hätte er damit falsch gelegen, aber dagegen blieb ihm jetzt nichts anderes übrig.

\-----

"Alles klar." John setzte sich mit Toast und einer Tasse Tee an den Küchentisch. Ihm gegenüber tippte Sherlock mit einem Stift gegen einen Block Papier. "Was willst du wissen?"

"Alles." Klopf klopf klopf. "Ich habe keine Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet. Ich habe Onlineratgeber angesehen, aber sie sind alle so ziemlich dasselbe. Ich bevorzuge handfeste Daten, wie du weißt."

"Alles klar, okay." John nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Er war lange her, seit er einen Liebesbrief geschrieben hatte. Er war ziemlich sicher, dass die, die er in der Vergangenheit geschrieben hatte, alle dumm und schon lange auf Müllberge verbannt waren. Er fragte sich, ob er jetzt besser wäre. "Naja, ich weiß nicht wirklich, was ich dir sagen soll. Sie sind eigentlich ziemlich direkte Dinge, Liebesbriefe. Du sagst der Person einfach, warum du sie liebst."

Sherlock machte ein frustriertes Geräusch. "Aber wie? Sicher kann ich nicht einfach eine Aufzählung machen, obwohl das die effizienteste und leserlichste Methode wäre," beendete er es in einem eingeschnappten Murmeln.

John versteckte sein Lächeln in seiner Teetasse; Sherlock konnte überraschend empfindlich gegenüber jedem vermeintlichen Spott sein. "Naja, das  _kannst_ du, wenn du denkst, dass es der anderen Person gefällt."

Sherlocks Ausdruck erhellte sich. "Also sollte ich den Brief auf eine Art darstellen, von der ich denke, dass sie für die andere Person ansprechend ist."

"Naja... ja," sagte John. Du liebe Zeit. Wer auch immer diese Person war, er hoffte, sie war geduldig. "Wenn du denkst, ihnen würde ein Gedicht gefallen, dann schreib ein Gedicht. Wenn du denkst, ihnen würde eine Aufzählung gefallen, dann schreib eine Aufzählung."

"Ich verstehe." Sherlock kritzelte das auf seinen Block. John nahm einen Biss von seinem Toast und überlegte, dass, wenn er einen Liebesbrief an Sherlock schreiben würde, er ihn wahrscheinlich im Binärcode schreiben würde. Oder nein, in irgendeinem Code. Sherlock würde davon einen Kick bekommen.

Natürlich würde er nie einen Liebesbrief an Sherlock schreiben.

"Was noch?", forderte Sherlock.

John stellte sicher, dass sein Biss Toast gut gekaut war, bevor er ihn schluckte. "Ähm. Naja. Sei liebenswürdig. Sentimental." Offensichtlich, was er nicht hinzufügte, weil manche Dinge für Sherlock nicht sehr offensichtlich waren. "Sag ihnen, warum du sie liebst, wie viel du an sie denkst. Der Moment, in dem du dich in sie verliebt hast, wenn du dich daran erinnerst. Es hilft, wenn du ein bisschen schlechter über dich selbst denkst, darüber sprichst, dass du es nicht wert bist, so etwas. Schmeichle der anderen Person." Er erhaschte einen Blick auf Sherlocks gekräuselte Lippe und lächelte wieder in seine Tasse. "Benutz schönes Papier. Und deine beste Handschrift natürlich."

"Ist das alles?", fragte Sherlock, als er es alles einmal aufgeschrieben hatte.

"Ich weiß nicht. Wie ich gesagt habe, es ist lange her." John nahm noch einen Biss von seinem Toast, kaute, schluckte. "Willst du, dass ich über deinen Brief lese? Das würde wahrscheinlich einfacher sein."

" _Nein_." Sherlock klang ordentlich abgestoßen von dieser Idee.

"Alles klar, alles klar." Er hätte es besser wissen sollen; Sherlock war eine intensiv private Person, obwohl er sich benahm, als hätte niemand anderes auch nur das Recht darauf. "Naja, lass mich wissen, ob du noch mehr Fragen hast." Er nahm seinen Teller mit den Krümeln, brachte ihn zum Waschbecken und versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, für wen der Brief war.

\-----

Die Badtür schlug auf - John hatte aufgehört, sie abzuschließen, weil es einfach keinen Sinn machte - und Sherlock schrie, "John!"

John rieb mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht. Sherlock war ein Dunstschleiers des blauen Hemds durch den Wasserdampf. "Was ist los?"

"Die Onlineratgeber empfehlen eine sentimentalere Begrüßung, wie 'Mein Liebster' oder 'Mein Geliebter', aber wenn ich deinen Rat im Kopf behalte, bin ich würde nicht sicher, wie es der Empfänger auffassen würde, wenn ich sie als meine Geliebten bezeichne."

John dachte, dass jeder, der Sherlock kannte, oder überhaupt mehr als zwei Minuten mit ihm sprach, es ein wenig erschütternd finden würde. "Ich würde selbst ein wenig verstört sein. Ich meine, kennt dich die Person überhaupt?"

"Würdest du? Wunderbar." Und Sherlock schlug die Tür wieder zu.

\-----

_Nicht sicher, wie ich es nicht wert bin. Natürlich bin ich es wert. Ich bin brillant. SH_

John verdrehte seine Augen.  _Schreib mir auf der Arbeit nicht wegen persönlicher Dinge_ , tippte er und schickte es ab. Dann, nach Nachdenken, schickte er eine zweite Nachricht:  _Sag einfach nette Sachen über die Person_.

Verdammte Scheiße. John war der, der das nicht verdiente.

\-----

John wachte mit einem Keuchen und hämmerndem Herzen auf und suchte nach einer Waffe unter seinem Kissen, die nicht da war. "Hör auf," kam Sherlocks knappes Kommando und John wurde schlaff. Sherlocks Anwesenheit war ein Gewicht am Bettende, gebeugt über John; Johns Schlafzimmertür war auf und ließ einen Schaft dämmriges Licht herein.

"Gott," sagte John. "Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du das nicht machen sollst. Eines Tages werde ich -"

"Wie kann ich sicher sein, dass mein Brief gut ankommt?"

John stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen und sah in Sherlocks ungefähre Richtung, während er sich seine Augen anpassen ließ. Sherlock hatte chaotischere Haare als gewöhnlich, sein Hemdkragen schief. Sein Kiefer war sehr angespannt. "Wie viele Nikotinpflaster hattest du?"

"Beantworte die Frage," blaffte Sherlock.

John setzte sich ordentlich auf. "Gib mir deinen Arm." Als es schien, als wäre Sherlock gleich wiederspenstig, ließ John ein wenig Bellen einfließen: "Deinen Arm." Sherlock streckte seinen Arm eingeschnappt vor. Ganz gewiss war der Ärmel aufgeknöpft, und als John ihn hochrollte, konnte er die Pflaster hell auf der Haut sehen: vier. Er seufzte und begann, eins nach dem anderen abzuziehen. "Es gibt keine magische Formel." Bei Sherlocks beleidigendem Blick ergänzte er, "Oder wissenschaftliche Formel, wie auch immer. Du kannst nur aufrichtig sein."

Sherlock war still, und John warf die Nikotinpflaster in die ungefähre Richtung des Mülleimers, sich nicht kümmernd, ob er ihn verfehlte. Er blickte auf seinen Nachttisch. Gott, es war halb vier morgens.

"Hat dir jemals jemand einen Liebesbrief geschrieben?", fragte Sherlock plötzlich.

John blinzelte. "Einen oder zwei." Er lächelte zärtlich bei der Erinnerung. Kinder machten solche Sachen wahrscheinlich nicht mehr. Sie schrieben sich wahrscheinlich SMS oder gegenseitig auf die Facebookseiten oder so etwas. "Ich weiß nicht, ob man sie ordentliche Liebesbriefe nennen kann. Eher Liebesnotizen. Ich mag dich, magst du mich, so etwas." Er rollte Sherlocks Ärmel wieder herunter.

Sherlock spähte suchend in Johns Gesicht. "Hast du sie gemocht? Die Notizen."

"Jeder mag es, Liebesbriefe zu bekommen." John legte sich wieder hin. "Jeder mag es zu wissen, geliebt zu werden. Es ist schmeichelhaft." Er zog die Decken wieder hoch. "Ich werde jetzt weiterschlafen. Weck mich nicht, außer es geht um Leben und Tod."

Er schloss die Augen. Nach ein paar Minuten spürte er, wie Sherlock vom Bett aufstand, und dann schloss sich seine Schlafzimmertür hinter ihm.

\-----

Als John am nächsten Tag aus der Praxis nach Hause kam, war Sherlock in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und spielte Geige, eine herzzerreißende Melodie, die John nie zuvor gehört hatte. Er stand lange am Fuß der Treppe, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und hörte einfach zu. War es also so, wenn Sherlock verliebt war?

Er schloss seine Augen und fragte sich, wer es war. Er dachte, er würde jeden in Sherlocks Leben kennen, obwohl es wahr war, dass er Sherlock nicht bei  _jedem_ Fall begleitete. War das etwas, was er nicht bemerkt hatte, oder war Sherlock außerordentlich geheimnistuerisch gewesen? Da war dieser junge Sergeant im Yard, Hopkins, der offensichtlich für Sherlock schwärmte, aber Sherlock sah ihn an, als würde etwas an seinem teuren italienischen Schuh kleben. War Sherlock überhaupt schwul? Es war schwer, das zu sagen; Sherlock spielte nach keinen Regeln. Wahrscheinlich war es diese Irene Frau. Da war etwas Fesselndes an ihr gewesen; selbst John hatte es gespürt, ihren brillanten, rasierklingenscharfen Kopf, Sherlocks nicht so unähnlich. Sherlock hatte ihr Foto irgendwo in einer Schublade versteckt. Aber sie war zurück nach Amerika gegangen, und Sherlock würde London nie verlassen. Oder? Wenn, würde John dann mit ihm kommen? Könnte er? Würde Sherlock das wollen?

Die Geige wand sich auf und weiter in einem hektischen Jammern, und wurde dann mit einem wütenden Knurren still. John öffnete seine Augen und erinnerte sich, das Treppensteigen zu beenden. Naja, wer auch immer es war, er war ein glücklicher Bastard, und wenn die Person jemals Sherlocks Herz brach, würde John sie mit seinen bloßen Händen erdrosseln.

\-----

Am nächsten Morgen kam John nach unten, um zu sehen, wie ein Umschlag gegen die Teekanne gestützt war. Vorne drauf stand einfach  _John Watson_ in dunkelblauer Tinte, in was John als Sherlocks Handschrift erkannte.

Er hörte auf zu atmen.

Er hielt den Umschlag eine lange Zeit einfach in seiner Hand. Er hatte eine blasslila Farbe und quadratische Form, mit was sich wie Cardstock anfühlte im Innern, steif und schwer. Endlich, mit schnellen, mechanischen Bewegungen, füllte er die Kanne, setzte sie zum Kochen auf, und setzte sich an den Tisch, um den Brief zu öffnen.

Darin stand, auf teurem cremefarbenen Cardstock,

_John,_

_Ich schreibe diesen Brief, um dir zu sagen, dass ich dich vielleicht liebe. Ich bin nicht sicher, weil ich noch nie vorher verliebt war, und das Gefühl scheint nicht quantifizierbar zu sein. Wie auch immer, ich habe dein Lächeln unerklärlich gern, selbst, wenn du nicht mich anlächelst; deine Marmelade im Kühlschrank, obwohl ich keine Marmelade esse; und deine Pullover, obwohl sie extrem unvorteilhaft sind. Das sind alles Zeichen großer Zuneigung._

_Es begann in dem Moment, in dem ich dich gesehen und bemerkt habe, dass du den Taxifahrer erschossen hast. Niemand hat das jemals zuvor für mich getan. Die Dinge sind eskaliert, als du vom Black Lotus entführt wurdest und ich dich verzweifelt zurückholen wollte. Ich hatte mich noch nie so gefühlt, und ich habe mich wieder so gefühlt, als Moriarty dich entführt hat. Du hast gesagt, ich soll rennen, und ich hätte rennen sollen, weil das die logische Sache gewesen wäre. Aber was dich betrifft, scheint es, als könnte ich nicht logisch sein, und was schlimmer ist, es macht mir nichts aus._

_Du hast mein Leben auf tausend Wege verbessert, seit du erschienen bist. Du hältst mich davon ab, der Wand zu viele Löcher zu verpassen und zu grausam zu sein. Du kaufst Milch und Bohnen. Du staubsaugst und machst den Abwasch. Du erinnerst mich, dass nicht jeder auf der Welt gänzlich langweilig und uninteressant ist. Du bist ein Publikum für meine Violine. Du sagst mir, dass ich brillant bin, und du glaubst, dass ich in der Lage bin, ein Held zu sein, obwohl ich das manifestiert nicht bin, und ich finde, dass ich dich nicht enttäuschen will._

_Ich würde dir gerne neue Pullover kaufen. Ich würde für dich gerne eine Violinensonate komponieren. Ich würde gerne mit dir nach Paris gehen. Ich würde dich sogar gerne küssen. Und wenn ich mich in Sussex niederlasse, um Bienen zu halten, würde ich es gerne haben, wenn du mitkommen würdest._

_Mit sehr freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Sherlock_

Sherlock stellte eine Tasse dampfenden Tee vor ihn. John hatte das Geräusch der Kanne nicht einmal bemerkt.

"Gefällt es dir?" Sherlock setzte sich John gegenüber, genauso wie vor einer Woche, als er sich Notizen gemacht hatte, wie man einen Liebesbrief schreibt. Er sah sehr gesammelt aus für jemanden, der seine Gefühle gerade durch teures Briefpapier zugegeben hatte, obwohl seine Finger ruhelos waren.

John schluckte und legte den Brief ab. "Jeder mag Liebesbriefe."

"Ja, aber." Sherlock nahm einen schnellen Schluck seines eigenen Tees und verbrannte sich dabei sicher. "Was ist mit diesem?"

"Ich mag ihn," sagte John. "Ich mag ihn sehr." Und dann, "Komm  _her_ , du - du - ich kann nicht glauben -" Er zog Sherlock förmlich über den Tisch, um ihn zu küssen, und endlich rutschten sie beide zur Seite, um zu verhindern, weiter Stühle oder Tassen Tee aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Sherlock war ein ungeschickter, schwerfälliger Küsser, der offensichtlich keine Ahnung hatte, was er mit seinen Händen machen soll, aber John küsste und küsste ihn einfach trotzdem, eine Hand in seinem Hemd zur Faust geballt und die andere Sherlocks Kopf zu ihm beugend. Als er schließlich aufhörte, war es, um zu sagen, "Warum hast du  _nichts gesagt_?"

"Das habe ich", sagte Sherlock, benommen und verwirrt, während seine Haare sogar noch verwuschelter waren als gewöhnlich; es sah gut an ihm aus. "Ich hab dir einen Brief geschrieben und alles."

"Das war nicht -" John ließ seine Stirn gegen Sherlocks Schlüsselbein fallen und kämpfte, ein hysterisches Kichern zu unterdrücken. "Leute fragen das Objekt der Zuneigung normalerweise nicht nach Ratschlägen für ihren eigenen Liebesbrief."

"Naja, ich konnte niemand anderen fragen." Sherlock schien zumindest zu wissen, wie man umarmte; seine Arme waren gemütlich um Johns Schultern. "Und warum sollten sie das nicht? Sicher würde das Objekt der Zuneigung wissen, was ihm gefällt."

"Gott," sagte John. "Ich dachte, du hättest diesen Brief für jemand anderen geschrieben."

Sherlock klang aufrichtig neugierig. "Aber wer würde da sonst sein?"

John konnte diesmal nicht widerstehen zu kichern, und nach einem Moment machte Sherlock mit. 


End file.
